


so now what

by heombug



Series: (with the exception of you) i dislike everyone in the room [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Lowkey Crack, M/M, OngNielHwan Is Science, but apparently i'm not funny enough, it started as a crack slash humor fic, so it got feels instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heombug/pseuds/heombug
Summary: Going to see Daniel perform with his dance crew on 101 Bar & Lounge opening night was definitely not on Seongwoo's weekend to do list.One second Daniel is doing a one-handed freeze with the goofiest grin on his face and the next second he's stripping off his shirt and stretching on stage in all his 60cm wide shoulder glory and abs full on display.Not that Seongwoo minds, but a little warning would be nice.





	so now what

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe wanna one is debuting in less than 6 hours omg i'm emo
> 
> warning: i sincerely apologize for my 3/10 english a.k.a tons of typos, awkward wording, and grammar errors. also rated teen up for language and suggestive theme
> 
> title from song of same name by the shins

Going to see Daniel perform with his dance crew on 101 Bar & Lounge opening night was definitely not on Seongwoo's weekend to do list.

He should've kept staying at Minhyun's and helping him fold his laundry while blasting Let It Go at the highest volume instead of watching Daniel nail those head spins like nothing because Daniel looks the happiest when he dances--those bright smiles never leaving his face--and it does weird things to Seongwoo's heart.

Without he realizes, a soft smile tugs at his lips.

Seongwoo seriously, totally, _really_ loves seeing Daniel dance.

Which is why he nearly chokes on his own spit when Daniel suddenly takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor.

"What the fuck," Seongwoo curses under his breath.

He can't believe Kang Daniel. One second he's doing a one-handed freeze with the goofiest grin on his face and the next second he's stripping off his shirt and stretching on stage in all his 60cm wide shoulder glory and abs full on display.

Not that Seongwoo minds, but a little warning would be nice.

"Keep it in your pants, bro. Stop drooling."

Seongwoo turns around and Jaehwan is there, smirking at Seongwoo teasingly, a box of fries on his hand.

"Fuck off," the older rolls his eyes and snatches some fries from Jaehwan.

"Don't be rude to your lord and savior Kim Jaehwan," Jaehwan frowns. "If not for me dragging your ass here you wouldn't see Shirtless Daniel in action. You're welcome."

"Don't flatter yourself," Seongwoo replies, eyes glancing to shirtless Daniel on stage who's now doing windmills. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually trying to move on and get rid of my feelings for Daniel."

Jaehwan snorts. "Yeah, _sure_."

 

 

He met Daniel during his second year of university through Jaehwan, who were already friends with both of them--Seongwoo and Jaehwan being bandmates in a local band while Daniel and Jaehwan went to the same high school.

The three of them have been inseparable ever since.

So later when Seongwoo was looking for an apartment closer to campus and Jaehwan offered to share his and Daniel's with him, he immediately said yes.

How and when he started falling for Daniel, though, Seongwoo doesn't remember.

 

("I mean," Jaehwan had said to him when he told the younger that he was _kind of_ in love with Daniel, "with the amount of times you two spend together, it's just inevitable that feelings will get involved. That shit comes natural."

" _You_ spend time together with me and Daniel too," Seongwoo squinted his eyes at Jaehwan and faked a gasp. "Kim Jaehwan, don't tell me you have feelings for me."

"Fuck no," Jaehwan replied in a mock disgust. "I don't spend as much time with you two as you do with each other to start developing a crush on either of you."

Seongwoo cackled. "Don't be jealous. It's not mine and Daniel's fault that you lost a bet and have to clean Minhyun's apartment every day after classes that it becomes your second home."

"Shut up. Besides," Jaehwan waved a hand, changing the subject back to Seongwoo and Daniel, "you two are being disgustingly domestic every day with your cuddling and all the couple stuff you do that I thought you guys were dating.")

 

The thing is, Jaehwan was right.

They _do_ look like an actual couple.

He and Daniel cuddle a lot, like, all the time (Daniel, despite his self-proclaimed nickname Sexy Man Dot Com, is actually a clingy giant puppy).

He drives Daniel around the town whenever the younger feels bored at home.

He picks Daniel up at Seoul Station whenever Daniel comes back from Busan after visiting his parents.

Also visiting their favorite restaurant regularly at midnight and staying there drinking wine until dawn.

Not to mention Daniel likes feeding Seongwoo things--biscuits, candy, popcorn--when they watch movies together.

 

Maybe it's just wishful thinking on his part but Seongwoo once thought that the younger had feelings for him too.

But Daniel never really acted on it. Never really made a move. Never really said anything.

And Seongwoo's too afraid of ruining what they have already, so he doesn't say anything either.

Yet with every lingering touch and gaze Daniel gives, it just makes him fall for the younger even more and Seongwoo hates it.

 

 

Moving on from Kang Daniel, however, is proven to be hard as Seongwoo finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from Daniel on stage.

 _Open Up_.

He recalled the younger telling him how he'd come up with a whole choreography to this song by himself, eyes sparkling with excitement and words dripping with pride.

Seongwoo didn't expect it at all that the choreography would be this... _offensive_.

Those body waves combined with Daniel's skinny jeans and shirtless body, sweats pouring down on his toned abs, Kang Daniel looks so fucking sinful it makes Seongwoo dizzy.

"Goddamn Seongwoo, aren't you glad you came here tonight."

Seongwoo's ready to retort at Jaehwan's comment when his eyes suddenly meet Daniel's and whatever he was going to say died on his tongue.

Daniel spots him.

Seongwoo's cheeks feel warm. Daniel's smirk when their eyes met earlier, though small, surely didn't go unnoticed.

"Holy fuck," Seongwoo lets out a shaky breath as he watches Daniel grab his thigh, swiping his hand across it before finally settling it on his crotch.

His eyes never once leaving Seongwoo as he did that move.

"Shit, Seongwoo," Jaehwan wheezes from beside him, looking back and forth between Seongwoo and Daniel.

Seongwoo feels his face burn at the sight of Daniel doing another obscene dance move while keeping his eyes at the older the entire time.

He tries to look away but he just... _can't_. His eyes keep finding Daniel's, drawn to every move the younger makes.

When the song finally ends, he catches Daniel glance at him briefly before the latter goes backstage with the rest of his crew and Seongwoo lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What," Jaehwan grabs Seongwoo's shoulder and turns the older to face him, "was that?"

"Like hell if I know."

"Bullshit. Daniel was practically undressing you with his eyes and you two were eye-fucking so hard I thought I was watching a Rated 19 movie."

"He started it first," Seongwoo says defensively.

"Did something happen between you two?" Jaehwan asks in an investigative manner.

Seongwoo chews on his lip, contemplating on what to answer before finally settles with a shake of his head. "No."

 

 

The truth is, something almost happened between them last night. _Almost_.

Seongwoo doesn't remember the exact details, only that Daniel wrestled him out of nowhere trying to steal the cushion from Seongwoo's hand halfway through a random teen flick they were watching and the next thing he knows Daniel was hovering above him, their faces inches apart.

They just stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. He expected Daniel to laugh because that's what the younger always does whenever things got awkward but the latter stayed silent. It's pretty fucking weird, to say the least. The atmosphere in the living suddenly felt too heavy from the lingering silence and Seongwoo found himself unable to move.

Daniel's eyes drifted down to Seongwoo's lips and the latter unconsciously licked at them as Daniel slowly leaned down to kiss him.

Or tried to, because Seongwoo suddenly pushed at Daniel's chest, intentionally making the younger tumble backward.

A flash of hurt mixed with confusion flashed across Daniel's face and Seongwoo pretended that he didn't see it.

"I'm going to Minhyun's," he blurted as he stood up, fixing his shirt.

He didn't wait for Daniel's response and just quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet before bolting out the door.

Once he was outside, Seongwoo clutched at his chest. His heart was racing so hard he could hear it in his ear.

He felt overwhelmed. Scared. Angry. The younger absolutely did not get to do this to him.

Not when he knew that Daniel was just going to act like nothing happened if they actually had kissed earlier.

 

 

"I'm going home," Seongwoo mutters as he starts walking towards the entrance door.

He feels a hand grab onto his arm and when he looks up, Jaehwan's face comes into view, effectively blocking him from walking further.

"No, you're not," the younger says matter-of-factly. "I texted Daniel and he said he would treat us to a steak house later so, _stay_."

Seongwoo groans. He's been avoiding Daniel since last night but of course, Jaehwan doesn't know that. Seongwoo hasn't told anyone about what almost happened between him and Daniel--not even Jaehwan, not even Minhyun.

That's why he made a long list of an excuse to not come watch Daniel tonight, which failed because Jaehwan wouldn't hear no from him.

("It would mean a lot to him if we came. He personally wrote us the invitation card, in case you forgot.")

And Seongwoo knows that. It's just that he doesn't know what to say to Daniel and he's still feeling guilty for ignoring the younger's calls and texts since last night. (The last texts he got from Daniel was from this morning and it said _there's chicken i bought at sonagi for you and jaehwan. please eat lots when you come home_ _!_ _!_ and _101 opening night in 2 hours woohoo!! i hope you can come :]_. Seongwoo left them unread.)

 

The lights suddenly dim out and Seongwoo sees Daniel come out from backstage.

"What, there's still more?" Seongwoo asks to no one in particular but he can see Jaehwan nod his head through the corner of his eyes.

"It's," Jaehwan pokes at Seongwoo, making the latter turn to look at him, and waves his body exaggeratedly, "Sexy Time."

" _That_ is your definition of sexy?" Seongwoo makes a noise that is a mix between a gag and a laugh. "You look possessed."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not _Daniel_ ," Jaehwan remarks dryly.

And Seongwoo should be the one feeling sorry for himself because right now Daniel is there performing some provocative dance routine with one of his female dance crew, and for the second time that night, Seongwoo has his eyes glued to the younger on stage.

It's fucking illegal, really, the way Daniel moves. Those slow hip thrusts, thigh swipes, and crotch grabs get Seongwoo's head spinning that he unconsciously grabs Jaehwan's arm for support.

"Dude," Jaehwan hisses, shaking the older's hand off. Apparently, Seongwoo's been gripping on Jaehwan's arm too hard.

Seongwoo throws the younger a (un)apologetic smile before focusing back to Daniel.

Daniel, who's now doing that dance where he's unbuttoning his shirt and then runs his hand down his chest slowly.

That sends a shiver down Seongwoo's spine and through his body. He hates to admit it but it's starting to get weird _down there_ and he really, _really_ , feels sorry for himself.

"What," Seongwoo barks at Jaehwan after the younger won't stop nudging at his sides.

Jaehwan says nothing and just eyes him suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just," Jaehwan pauses, "you're not gonna start like, touching yourself in here, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," Seongwoo says reflexively and turns his attention back to Daniel, ignoring Jaehwan who's cackling wildly beside him.

 

Needless to say, Seongwoo's a flustered mess.

That girl--Daniel's dance partner--is pressing her back against Daniel's chest before finally moving her hips down and then back up Daniel's body, her hands ghosting over the male's pelvic bone.

Daniel's hands slide to her waist, before slowly going down her hips and settle there.

The girl tips her head back, baring her neck up and Daniel nips at it and Seongwoo _lost_ it.

Whistles and catcalls erupt in the whole place but all Seongwoo hears is the blood rushing to his face.

He can't help but imagine that it was _him_ on that stage with Daniel, their bodies melt into one as his hips move in sync with Daniel's to the music.

He would grab the collar of Daniel's shirt before finally yanking it off altogether, revealing the younger's wide shoulder and rock hard, glistening abs.

Daniel would then turn Seongwoo's body around and press the older's frame against his own bare chest, hips slowly grinding against Seongwoo's.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Seongwoo curses heavily under his breath once he realizes what he was doing.

Leave it to Kang Daniel to make Ong Seongwoo feel hot and bothered in public.

Seongwoo can barely breathe when Daniel all of a sudden looks right at him as he does one of the most obscene body rolls Seongwoo has ever seen. And as if the torture wasn't enough for Seongwoo, Daniel drags his index finger down his lips before he points it at the older.

Which sends all the blood straight to Seongwoo's dick.

He tenses up, cheeks turning dark red and he can actually feel his mind go into panic mode as Jaehwan whistles at him and nudges him teasingly. He's _not_ about to get a hard-on for Daniel right now--not in public, not with Jaehwan beside him.

 _Think of ugly things. Think, Seongwoo,_  THINK.

Suddenly he can hear Jaehwan's infamous crazy laugh in his head and he snorts.

_Did his brain just shade Jaehwan for having an ugly laugh?_

(It's not that it's ugly, per se, it's just that Jaehwan laughs like a psycho (not that Seongwoo's actually ever heard one except those from horror movies) and it becomes a bit... _unsettling_ at times.)

Jokes on Seongwoo, though, because he now can't get Jaehwan's laugh out of his head (it's actually pretty cute--not that Seongwoo would ever tell him that) and he sighs.

Well, at least he knows now that it's a pretty effective boner killer.

 

 

Seongwoo is sitting by himself on one of the tables near the entrance door.

Yes, alone, because Jaehwan had left him earlier, claiming that he saw the girl from Sonagi (whom he's been crushing on for months) leave the club.

("I can't believe she's also been here the whole time," Jaehwan gushes before hastily running out the door to chase after the girl. "Tell Daniel I said hi and that he did a great job back there and that he can treat me that steak later!")

 _Screw Jaehwan_ , Seongwoo thinks sulkily, jabbing a straw at his Midori Sour with too much force. Jaehwan can tell all that to Daniel himself because Seongwoo's definitely going home after he finishes this drink.

He's definitely not going to meet Daniel alone.

He slurps down noisily on his drink and is about to haul his ass out of his chair when he feels someone sneak behind him.

"Hey," husky voice and warm breath in his ear, Seongwoo doesn't need to turn around to see who it is.

Except that he does, because while the gesture might be romantic and hot, it startles Seongwoo so much that he knocks his glass over (thank God it's empty already).

"Fuck, you scared me!"

Daniel laughs and mutters an apology before taking a seat across Seongwoo. "Jaehwan?"

Seongwoo shrugs. "Got some emergency," he replies vaguely, and then elaborates when he sees Daniel quirk an eyebrow at him, "Sonagi girl."

Daniel bursts out laughing at Seongwoo's answer. "He's _still_ going after her? It's been like, what, two months?"

"Tell me about it," Seongwoo shakes his head fondly at the topic of his other best friend and joins Daniel in laughter. "Talk about determination."

Daniel's laughs get louder, almost wheezing. He's doing that habit now where he covers his mouth with the back of one of his hand and taps his thigh with the other.

Seongwoo stares at the younger. How can this walking cuteness with bunny teeth and pink hair in front of him be the same as the wild beast that has sexy written on his face and body on the stage earlier? The difference between Daniel's on and off-stage persona is astonishing that Seongwoo's not sure if he should be amazed or scared.

Daniel's laugh dies down and it's now silence between them.

Seongwoo still doesn't know what to talk to Daniel. He taps his fingers rhythmically on the table, thinking of a reason to excuse himself. He glances up at Daniel from under his eyelashes and that's when he catches the younger already looking at him with a soft expression on his face.

 _No, don't do this_.

"We haven't seen each other since morning."

Seongwoo fakes a cough. "Yeah, been staying at Minhyun's. You know, copying his notes. And stuff. Since he's got neat handwriting and mine's too... messy."

Daniel only hums his response. Seongwoo can tell that Daniel knows he's lying (an obvious one at that, because if there is someone with the nicest handwriting, it's Seongwoo) but doesn't say anything.

And Seongwoo's thankful for that.

"I'm really glad you came," Daniel smiles, reaching across the table to brush his knuckles against Seongwoo's. "It meant a lot to me."

Seongwoo's too stunned by how soft and sincere Daniel looks that he can only reply with, "You did great."

"I did, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad," Daniel laughs softly, and then he adds, "Oh, and I'm sorry for earlier."

For a second Seongwoo thought that the younger is talking about the incident from last night.

"For what?" Seongwoo asks quietly. He's not actually prepared to talk about his feelings right now because his determination to move the fuck on from Daniel seems to waver with each second he spends with the younger and he thinks he might end up confessing his love Daniel and he's still _not_ ready.

But then comes Daniel reply. "For the way I was acting on the stage earlier," Daniel scratches on his neck sheepishly, the tip of his ears burning red.

Oh. _That_.

Seongwoo feels both relieved and annoyed at the younger. It seems like Daniel won't ever bring up that night into discussion after all. _Typical Daniel_ , Seongwoo thinks bitterly, shaking off the disappointed feeling nagging on his chest.

"Oh, you mean for how much you enjoyed teasing and seducing me from the stage?" Seongwoo's pretending like he wasn't affected at all by teasing Daniel back when in reality, he's trying so hard to push the image of him and Daniel grinding on stage (his imagination, of course) down his mind.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you," the younger whines, but he's definitely blushing so Seongwoo calls bullshit on that. "I was just too happy to see you in the crowd that I keep looking back at you, asking myself if it was really you. I thought you forgot about tonight."

"Well, that was me, _real_ me, and no, I didn't forget about you performing tonight," Seongwoo says, and his cheeks are pink as he thinks _how could I_.

The silence falls over them again and Seongwoo lets it for a while.

He tugs at the sleeves of his shirt and keeps playing with it while Daniel has his eyes trained on the band on stage playing We Can Work It Out by The Beatles.

While Seongwoo usually enjoys comfortable silence, he doesn't really like it right now. He wants to talk to Daniel. He wants to talk about Daniel's dance friends. He wants to talk about Jaehwan and Sonagi girl. Hell, he even wants to talk about _that night_ (because fuck Daniel, if the younger doesn't want to talk about it then he'd better let _Seongwoo_ talk about it. A man needs closure). He wants to talk about anything, really. He just wants to keep listening to Daniel's voice. He loves Daniel's voice. He misses it.

So he takes a deep breath, satisfied with his new-found courage, and opens his mouth.

"Did you know that Sanggyun got into trouble last week for having a boner?"

What the fuck.

Seongwoo wants to slap himself. He's finally about to have a normal conversation again with Daniel after 26 hours of not talking with each other (well, actually more like 26 hours of Seongwoo avoiding Daniel, but whatever) and the first thing that comes out his mouth is this useless trivia?

Daniel's got this funny look on his face when he turns to Seongwoo. "I might need a little context here," he says, his tone clearly amused.

"See, you know, he was doing a routine with this girl, and there were some sexy dance moves, like the ones you did earlier. It was all professional at first, until the girl did this move where she grind down on him and got shocked when she felt something...  _hard_ poke in between her legs. Long story short, the boyfriend came storming into the studio and punched the shit out of Sanggyun."

 _Holy fuck, Ong Seongwoo, shut up_.

Why, in the name of God, is he talking about Kim Sanggyun and his boner when he should've talked about _that night_ and sort out his feelings with Daniel? It's a perfect opportunity to do that but _NO_ , he is talking about Kim Sanggyun and his boner instead.

Fuck, Seongwoo hates his mouth sometimes.

"That's... interesting but I honestly don't know what to do with that information," Daniel manages to speak in between his laughs and Seongwoo feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, neither do I."

(Seongwoo hates his mouth sometimes. It tells a stupid story like this one with Kim Sanggyun and his boner, but hey, it makes Daniel laugh so he guesses it okay.)

There's another silence that lasts for about thirty seconds before Seongwoo propping his elbows on the table, chin resting on top of his palm.

"Have you ever, though, really?" Seongwoo questioned in a casual tone.

Daniel laughs. Of course, Daniel laughs. His automatic response to everything is to laugh. "Have I ever what?"

"Got turned on by your dancing partner."

Daniel laughs even harder at that, eyes disappearing into thin lines. "No."

Seongwoo cocks an eyebrow at the younger. "Right," he says skeptically.

"It's true!"

"Yeah, well, I think it's false. You're surrounded by girls with amazing, sexy bodies in your dance crew. Like, I know you don't like girls but don't you at least ever get a little bit aroused?" Seongwoo asks curiously as he leans back in his chair. "And no, before you say anything, I'm not, in any way, objectifying them. It's just me admiring them and finding them sexy."

"Well, okay. It's not a matter of preference, really," Daniel chuckles. "I also had a choreography where Hyunbin practically grind on my ass, remember?" He mirrors Seongwoo not long after, leaning back on his seat and adds with a shrug, "I just don't get aroused by them."

Seongwoo narrows his eyes at the younger. "Do you take a pill or something? You know, the one that can prevent your dick from getting hard, because it's just not realistic."

Daniel laughs, again. "Is there even such a pill?"

Seongwoo shrugs. "Let me know if you find one, though," Seongwoo adds jokingly, and Daniel bursts into helpless laughter.

"What do you even need it for?"

"For my play, duh," Seongwoo rolls his eyes. "There will come a day when Jonghyun would write a sexy scene for me and that shit, that boner blocking pill, might surely come in handy."

"Doubt it. Jonghyun and sex scenes definitely do not belong in the same sentence."

"Ugh, you're right," Seongwoo grimaces and he and Daniel share a laugh. He then points accusingly at Daniel. "You still haven't answered my question. What's your secret to not get a hard-on when you perform? Come on, spill it. Help a bro out here, please."

Seongwoo actually cringes himself at the whole exchange. He can't believe he just spent the last twenty minutes discussing Dick and All of Its Friends with a guy he was supposed to move on from.

"I told you there's no secret whatsoever!" Daniel giggles, feeling wildly amused at his best friend. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Just because," Seongwoo replies childishly, which gets another laugh out of the younger.

"Okay, okay, if you insist," Daniel shakes his head, finally giving in to Seongwoo's non-stop begging. "The reason I'm never getting turned on by my dancing partners, huh?"

Seongwoo nods encouragingly, and Daniel taps his chin, pretending like he's thinking.

"It's simple, really," the younger looks at Seongwoo, shooting the latter a mischievous grin.

Seongwoo was about to open his mouth to ask when Daniel leans across the table, any trace of smile and playfulnes is gone from his face as he whispers in Seongwoo's ear, voice low and heavy.

"They're not you."

***

 

 

 

 **(1:15 am) :** guess what

 **(1:15 am) :** i just got sexiled lmao

 **(1:15 am) :** came back home and saw them getting it on on the couch

 

 **(1:16 am) :** ew my eyes ;;;

 **(1:16 am) :** they didn't even lock the door lol what a dumbass

 

 **(1:19 am) :** oh btw i'm talking about seongwoo and daniel

 **(1:19 am) :** looks like they finally got together

 **(1:19 am) :** fucking yay

 **(1:19 am) :** after like, what, 12453436 years 

 

 **(1:20 am) :** would be surprised if they didn't tho

 **(1:20 am) :** you should've seen them eye fucking each other back at the cafe

 **(1:20 am) :** all those years of built up sexual tension

 **(1:20 am) :** damn 

 

 **(1:29 am) :** oi

 **(1:29 am) :** read my message you ass

 **(1:29 am) :** i know you're awake

 

 **(1:30 am) :** .....you're awake, aren't you?

 

 **(1:34 am) :** pick up my calls???

 **(1:34 am) :** please??

 **(1:34 am) :** i'll need to crash at your place until morning

 **(1:34 am) :** i've nowhere to go sewoon is out of town

 

 **(1:35 am) :** i don't want to go to sungwoon's

 **(1:35 am) :** he walks around his apartment only in his underwear

 **(1:35 am) :** and i'm not in the mood to see such vulgarity

 

 **(1:36 am) :** my eyes are still traumatized from seeing the ongniel sex™

 **(1:36 am) :** so no thanks

 **(1:36 am) :** i, the great kim jaehwan is too pure and do not deserve this 

 

 **(1:40 am) :** oi

 **(1:40 am) :** hwang minhyun

 **(1:40 am) :** hwang emperor

 **(1:40 am) :** minhyunihyunihyun 

 

 **(1:44 am) :** minnnnnnnnn

 **(1:44 am) :** hyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

 **(1:45 am) :** hwannngggggggggggggg 

 

 **(1:52 am) :** :(

 **(1:52 am) :** fine

 **(1:52 am) :** looks like it's gonna be sungwoon and his underwear for me then

 **(1:52 am) :** why does god let me suffer like this

 

 **(1:54 am) :** /////sighs

 

 **(1:57 am) :** well at least seongwoo and daniel are happy

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm that message jaehwan sent at 1:57 am.
> 
> apologies for any inconsistency bc i wrote this yesterday in the middle of heavy traffic on my way to family gathering and i haven't really got the time to proof-read it shdghsdjfbj
> 
> also this was my first time writing a sexci fic so if you find it a little awkward to read that's because it is
> 
> concrits are much appreciated and thank you for reading!
> 
> ps. i've been a solo stan on twitter (all my irl kpop friends have graduated from kpop phase years ago but i just can't lmao) so i would love to make more friends with you guys wannables so hmu @onetrueongniel!


End file.
